His Birthday Present
by pinnaclestarsss
Summary: The title says it all. This story belongs to Roqstar2Carmel on DA. This is just a smexi one-shot between Duncan and Courtney. Shitty summary but very smexi story. Please R&R!


Duncan stirred in his sleep to feel someone next to him. He looked over to see no one else but Courtney. He smirked to himself,and called her name lowly. She didn't respond so he pushed aside for a moment. He looked outside of his window. It looked to be around the evening. "Prin-cessss." He said lowly in a sing song tone. She just groaned lowly and turned around. "Wake up." He said shaking her shoulder slightly. She whined for him to stop."Nope." He said still shaking her shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." She said. "Where am I?"She asked in a low murmur.

"At Duncan's house." Duncan answered, chuckling lightly.

"Oh" She said, turning around, cuddling into his un-clothed chest. "How long was I sleep?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Just for a couple of hours." Duncan answered.

There was a momentary silence. "Happy birthday." Courtney said as she looked down at Duncan and gave him a smile.

"Aren't you happy I'm actually legal to drink now?"Duncan asked.

"No. Why would I be?" She asked.

"I dunno, maybe because I don't have to use that fake ID anymore." He smirked.

"It doesn't even matter. You've been drinking before you were 21 anyway. Actually before you were even 16." She added.

"Yup, those were the good ol' days. But at least I'm old enough that I don't have to sneak in even when they know my ID's fake." He said.

"Yeah, yeah..."Courtney groaned.

"Awww, the wittle baby upset she's not legal to drink yet?" Duncan teased.

"Me? Pfft, as if. I'll drink if I want to, regardless." She scoffed, folding her arms confidently across her chest. "I'm not a little girl anymore." She stated.

"And you're not 21 yet either."Duncan said.

"But I will be in 5 months."She reasoned.

"Oh joy." He said sarcastically. "And whenever did you get that pole out of your butt?"Duncan asked.

"When you stopped breaking the rules." She said, rolling her eyes.

"That still hasn't happened." He said dominantly.

"My point exactly." She said with a confident smile on her face.

"Chicks..."Duncan scoffed, as he laughed at Courtney's overly-confident face. "About breaking the rules…"Duncan trailed. "I think I wanna break one now." He said sneaking up behind her on the bed.

"Wait! What do you me-"but before she could even finish, he had snatched her backwards and made her fall back on the bed. "Eeeeep! Dun-can!" She whined as he got on top of her.

"Hey babe." He said with a sweet smile. Courtney couldn't resist his boyish charms and a hint of blush brushed over the bridge of her nose, while a smile pried onto the corner of her mouth. "Who's winning now Princess?"He asked arrogantly.

"Not you." She said with a cocky look on her face.

"Oh really?" He said. "What if my hands were to accidentally make their way down to your stomach and tickle you? You know they have a mind of their own." He said slyly.

"What if my knee were to accidentally move up…and make their way to your balls? You know they have a mind of their own." She mimicked with a smirk on her face.

"Duncan wouldn't do it after a comment like that, but as I said...my hands do what they want to do." He said, and with that, he was tickling her. He watched the joyful expression on her face as those giggles came from her mouth. He just had to laugh with her. They tussled around the bed until he finally allowed himself to stop. She was still laughing and they rolled together, facing each other. Silence came down and the two just laid there, gazing at each other.

As the quote says_…"Silence can say a thousand words"…_and the two leaned in at the same time, lips meeting. Duncan pulled her closer, making them as close as humanly possible. Their legs became entwined. Duncan entered Courtney's mouth with his tongue. His and her tongues' battled for domination, and of course, him and his roughness, won. Courtney smirked as she heard him chuckle when they broke apart for air. Not even a millisecond later, their lips were together again. Courtney wrapped one of her legs around his waist as he postured himself upwards more, their lips still connected, tongues battling. Courtney moaned lowly as she felt him lift her hips to grind against his.

"Wait, I have to get pretty for you." She said lowly as he moved off of her.

"Don't take long." He said.

"I won't." She winked, and opened the bathroom door to freshen up.

* * *

Not too long after she went in, she came out. She was freshened up and what not. She had her hair groomed and her body smelling good with a sweet fragrance.

"All did up for you Dunky." she said seductively, as she fondled with her hair. She had on a pair of lacey panties that were attractively too small for her body, and a tight fitted tank top. Duncan was a 'loss for words. She looked so damn good…so damn tempting. He wanted nearly every part of her body. Those boundaries she never let him go past would all disappear today. Those positions she never would try or do in a million years, would change today. If he wanted her on top, well **dammit**, she was just gonna be on top. If he wanted it from the front with her bent over on all fours, she would do it. Even though there might be some hesitation here and there, she was gonna do what **he** wanted her to do today. Today was his day, and he was gonna make it known.

"Hey Princess, won't you come over here for a second." He said, his eyes never leaving her body.

"What if I said no?" She said seductively, nibbling slightly on the tip of her finger.

"Oh, so you wanna play that game huh?"He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She said giggling like a little school girl.

"But what if I do?"Duncan said.

"Then just _maybe_…you'd have to come and get me." She said leaning forward to show him a _wonderful_ view of her cleavage.

Duncan licked his lips. "Damn." Was all he could mutter before he was on his feet walking towards her. Courtney quickly looked around the room, her eyes zooming to different spots to run toward. "No place to go Princess. The door's all the way over there." He said pointing to the corner of the room.

"Maybe I wanna get caught." She said backing up in the wall.

"Oh do you?"He asked as he moved up, leaving no space between them.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." she said. He lifted her left thigh, his hand wrapping around what he could grab. Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Feelin' bad Dunky?"She asked licking her lips. Duncan leaned in so close that even if he shook the slightest, their lips would touch.

"Maybe _Dunky_ wants to get freshened up too." He said.

"Awww, Duncan wanna get pretty?" Courtney teased.

"Never….call me pretty." He said as he let his thumb slowly drift down her lips, leaving an almost invisible line of saliva on his thumb. "Those lips pretty moist Princess." He said as he began to walk to the bathroom. "But I don't mind, things are better when they're _wet_." he said smoothly.

Courtney blushed a deep red. "Real funny Du-" but before she could finish, he was already gone to go 'freshen up'.

* * *

Also as she did, he not too long after going in, came out. Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm." She said lowly as Duncan came out with just his boxers on.

"Like?" Duncan asked rhetorically. Courtney gave a smirk that told it all. "I knew you would." He said as he walked up to her. Courtney took a big whiff; Old Spice, her favorite. She smirked as she walked closer to Duncan until they were only mere inches apart. Duncan looked at her lips temptingly until he finally attacked them with his own. Courtney placed his hand on the small of her back, wanting his touch. Duncan rubbed her body, earning moans here and there. He moved his lips to her collar bone and gently nipped at it. Courtney let out a moan and ran her fingers through his somewhat shaggy hair. He made his way up to her neck with his lips. This was Courtney's spot and he knew it. Any time she raised that right leg for him to grab on to, he knew he had reached her spot. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him do his work on her body. His hands reached up to her stiffening peaks. He fondled with them while kissing and sucking on her sensitive neck. She moaned louder, the pleasure overwhelming her body. She bucked her hips against his. She was already ready for him.

He continuously rubbed her nipples, loving the sounds that came out of her mouth. He made his way up to her mouth again and they began to make out. His tongue explored her mouth and she did the same with his. Duncan walked over to the bed, him and Courtney's lips connected all the while. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and his hands were still roaming her body. He gently laid her down on the bed, and he got on top of her. "You're so hot." He told her as he pinched her already erect nipple.

"Ahhhh!" She moaned loudly. "D-D-Duncan. Y-you, you know what to do to me." she moaned as he fondled with spots on her body. He let off a cocky smirk as he saw her throw her head back in pure ecstasy. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." she said as she slowly got up.

"No. Wait, where are you going?"He asked his eyes two shades darker with lust. "This better not be one of those little teases you're doing to me." He said.

"Pfft, are you kidding me!And miss out on something like _this_ on your birthday? I wouldn't put you through that torture." She said. "I'll be right back. I have something for you…..for **us**." She said with a wink as he left the room.

"That chick…"he trailed, as he let his head fall back on the bed.

* * *

Courtney came up about 2 minutes later with a silver tray in her hands. He saw a whip cream can, a small silver bowl, and a silver plate which what looked to be strawberries on it. A wide smile played on Duncan's face.

"Kinky are we?"He asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh yeah."Courtney said as she placed the tray on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Strawberries…my favorite."Duncan said as he picked one up. Courtney got on top of him in a straddling position.

"Oh really?" She said with a small laugh. He put it up to her mouth and watched her stick her tongue out to get it. He pulled it away just in time, teasing her with it. She let out a girlish giggle. "Stop teasing." She whined playfully.

"I like teasing." He said as he placed it on her bottom lip and let it trail down to her chin, neck, collar bone, between her breasts, down her stomach, finally stopping at the rim of her panties. Courtney shot him a strange look. "Hope you didn't think we weren't gonna eat it off of each other."Duncan teased.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Courtney said playfully.

"Yup, but she never said I couldn't play with you." He said as he raised an eyebrow. Courtney leaned down and gave him a hot kiss on the lips. Duncan dipped the strawberry in the dish which was filled with chocolate. "Chocolate too!"Duncan said. "Prin-cess. You went outside the box this time eh?"He said jokingly.

Courtney blushed a bit. "I guess so." She said with a small smile. He took the chocolate covered strawberry and placed half in her mouth. She bit down on it enjoying the wonderful flavor. "Mmm." She mumbled happily. She took the other half of the strawberry and placed it in his mouth. He chewed, and swallowed.

"Delicious." He said. She placed one hand on his chest securely. Duncan dipped his finger in the chocolate and put it near Courtney's mouth. She licked her lips and grabbed his wrist, popping the finger in her mouth. She sucked his finger and licked here and there, making Duncan harder and harder by the minute. She had her eyes closed, and swallowed every now and then making her seem like a 2 dollar hooker doing her '_job_';. She bobbed her head up and down and pushed her hair behind her ear every time it came over her eye. Duncan shook his head. _"Damn. Only if this girl gave head." He thought._ She sucked his finger clean and let it slide out of her moist mouth. "Damn." Was all Duncan could say as she finally opened her eyes. It was her turn now. She dipped her finger in the bowl and slid it down Duncan's chest, letting her finger fall between his pecks and down to the rim of his boxers. She licked the rest off of her finger and then slid her tongue down the trail that she had just made with the chocolate. "Damn Courtney." He moaned lowly. She got to where the chocolate was just above the rim of his boxers. She licked there slowly. As she lapped it up, she looked Duncan right in the eyes. He moaned her name.

She smiled in success. She made her way up to his mouth and kissed him. He took it farther, as planned, and began making out with her. He tasted the chocolate in her mouth and she tasted it in his. "You taste good." He told her.

"That's because I've been licking you." She commented as she placed her hands on either side of his head.

"You in charge?"Duncan asked.

"You know it." Courtney said, sounding like a dominatrix.

"You wish." He stated, as he flipped her over so that he was now on top. He ran a hand up her thigh, to her stomach, and just below her breasts. She grabbed the rimming of her t-shirt, and pulled it up so it was just below her breasts, where his hand was. She bit her lip and he pulled up the rest and above her head. He threw it off on the side of the bed, and she lay there with just her bra and panties on in front of him. He placed his hand under her bra and caressed her right breast. She moaned to the touch. He used his mouth on the other one; teasing her left nipple by licking around it but not directly on it. He drove circles with his tongue around her left nipple making it stand up high. She moaned louder from this. She could already feel herself getting wet from his actions on her body. He messily grabbed the spray can and sprayed some whip on her breast and licked it off. She giggled at the coldness of the whip against the warmness of his tongue. The feeling gave her butterflies.

"Ohhh, Duncan."She moaned as she dug into his back. With that, he fully took her bra off. The nakedness of her made a color of red appear around her cheeks and ears. He licked from the middle of her breasts, to the rimming of her panties. He smelled the sweet scent that came from down there. He could smell her wetness. He licked her inner thigh, causing a pleading whimper to come from her. She grabbed on the bed sheets in pleasure. He continued this action until he reached the tip-top of her thigh where the rimming of her underwear came in contact with his tongue. "Duncan."Courtney moaned as he licked the same spot, driving her crazy. She couldn't resist moaning; him being so close to her womanhood.

"Duncan, stop, y-you're teasing me." She said as she hooked her index and middle finger on her bottom row of teeth, her mouth still open. She tried to prevent herself from moaning so loud. She knew that Duncan thought…well **knew** he was winning in the teasing battle. "Duncan just take them off alre-" She was interrupted when she felt two fingers plunge inside of her. "UHHHH!" She moaned: Her moan taking up a whole another decibel. Duncan smirked to himself. Courtney moaned again, as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She grabbed his wrist while he did his _job_ fingering her. "D-D-Dun-O-Ohhhhhhh Duncan." She moaned. "Stop and just put it in. Take them off and put it in already!"She said.

"Take what off?"Duncan asked acting innocent.

"Duncan stop ki-ohhhhh! S-stop, kidding around. You know." She said between moans.

"Oh really?"He asked, playing the dumb role, still thrusting his fingers in and out of her moist meat.

"What is it that you want me to take off?"He asked.

"Dun-ohhh, ohhh, ahhhh-can. I want you to fucking take my panties off and do what you do." She said.

"What do I do?"He asked.

"DUNCAN!"She yelled.

"What? I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I do a lot of things that make you happy." He said innocently. Duncan wasn't hearing what he wanted to so he inserted another finger. Courtney couldn't help but moan louder now. She poised herself by holding on to Duncan's shoulders as he fingered her. "Now, what was that you wanted me to do?"Duncan asked.

"Duncan stop…j-joking around! I want you to take my panties off and fuck me alright! Fuck me!"She yelled, defeated.

"That's what I wanna hear." He said arrogantly. With that, he flipped her over so that she was in the 'doggy style' position. "You ready?"He asked.

"I dunno. I mean, I want to bu-"

"That's all I needed to hear."Duncan interrupted before he removed her panties and threw them on the floor. He took off his own boxers, gave his cock a couple of thrusts and entered her vagina. He let out a low moan at feeling of his full cock inside of her.

Courtney moaned loudly. "Ohhh, it's so big." She moaned. Music to Duncan's ears. He smirked to himself before pulling out of her and thrusting back in. Courtney's moaning became louder. "Oh god!"She moaned. Duncan thrust back and forth, back and forth, his stroke getting faster. They both moaned in unison.

"Fuck Courtney, you're cunt's so tight." He moaned as he continued to thrust inside of her. Duncan was still inside of her when he pushed her upwards so that the side of her face was up against the headboard to serve as some type of balance as he realized her losing her balance from just holding herself up from the intense pleasure he was causing her. He cupped the back of her head he held her hands behind her back, sort of like he was riding a bike with one handlebar.  
Courtney thought to herself, _"He's so rough with me, but I love it."_

Before she knew it, he was turning her over in the regular position (on her back) and continued to thrust into her. "Oh, Duncan, I think I'm…I-I…I think I'm….I'm cumming!

Duncan let out a fake gasp. "My princess cumming before me!"Duncan asked. "As I expected." He said fakely, putting up a challenge in Courtney's eyes.

"Wh-Uhhhh, what!N-n…UHHHH, no, I'm, I'm…not!"She defended through moans. "I'm…I'm gonna hold it…i-in." She struggled.

"Haha, my Princess determined even during sex huh?"He smirked as he continuously thrust into her. He let out a low moan.

"Ready for some switching?"he asked.

"Whaddyu me-" but before she could even finish, he had her on top.

"Gosh, I wish you'd stop doing that!"She said with a dark blush across her face. He placed his hands on her hips as he watched her grind against his manhood. They moaned in perfect harmony together. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she humped front to back. This went on for a couple more minutes.

"Fuck."Duncan moaned lowly as he flipped her back over with a small squeal from her. He once again, thrusted back and forth into her. He knew he had reached her G-Spot once he heard her moans turn high pitched.

"Duncan, you're…you're hitting it." She moaned her face covered with a light shade of red.

"I know babe." He groaned out. She moaned louder and louder. Hitting her G-Spot was awfully doing **a lot** for her. She was moaning at the top of her lungs. Luckily, Geoff was gone or he would've heard a damn lot of noise coming from his room. Geoff of course would've been used to it. Yes, they got a place together.

"Duncan, I can't….I-I'm…I'm cumming!"She moaned as she dug her nails into his back. He moaned as he thrust into her two more times until they both reached their climax. Courtney shook from her powerful orgasm. "Duncan, you're the best."Courtney she managed to mutter out.

"Right back at cha' babe." He said as he pulled out of her. She let out a low moan as he did so.

"Happy Birthday Duncan, I love you." She said as she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Princess." He said as he put an arm around her exhausted body.

"See you when you wake up beautiful." He said as she cuddled against him. She let off a light blush before grabbing his hand securely and dozing off into a light nap.


End file.
